


I'm Just Right Here

by sunrisepeaches



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex?????, Really Freaking Hot™, Sir Kink, Smut, slight degradation, this whole thing is probably dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisepeaches/pseuds/sunrisepeaches
Summary: It's been days since Ken last touched himself and today was another one of those days where he becomes uncontrollably horny.Good thing Justin was there to help him outbut from a distance.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I'm Just Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> although this story is narrated by a third person, only ken's perspective will be shown all throughout. no one knows what's happening on justin's end.
> 
> also, ken is silent most of the time.
> 
> this is all part of the plot so i hope you understand.
> 
> enjoy reading!

_"Hi,"_ Justin's voice blasts through the headphones. _"Did you miss me?"_

It's been so long since Ken last heard his voice. The second Justin uttered the first word, his heart immediately started racing and chills ran all over his skin.

 _"Don't even answer that, I know you missed me, you little minx."_ Justin chuckled.

Strange as it may be, Ken loved being called a minx. He is well aware that only women get called a minx, but he believes he's a special exception.

 _"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry it's been weeks since you've last heard from me. Everything's been so crazy, I never really found the time to check on you. I hope you've been good while I was away. Have you been a good boy for me?"_ Justin says, his voice deep and sexy.

 _"Yes, sir. I've been so good for you."_ Ken responds, immediately feeling the blood rush to his cock.

 _"You better be a good boy for me or you know what will happen next."_ Justin chuckles mischievously.

Ken remembers what happened last time. Justin made him edge three times, and denied him of an orgasm. He was so desperate, he resorted to his favorite porn website and finished where he had left off.

He is praying that doesn't happen again.

 _"Now, because you missed me, I know for sure that tingles are running down your spine, your heart is now racing faster, or you can feel yourself getting a bit harder"_ Justin whispers into Ken's ear.

Ken wanted to speak but he is so occupied with the sensations that took over him ever since Justin spoke. He just wants to run his delicate fingers over his soft skin, but he knows his sir wouldn't want him touching himself without permission.

 _"How did I know?"_ Justin asks, knowing exactly what Ken has been feeling, as if it was his own body. _"Well, that's simple. I know how much of a horny slut you are. I know how much you want me to run my hands down your neck, down to your sides, and that one spot you would love to have me caress."_

Ken moans at Justin's words. He could only wish that he was there with him, that he could feel Justin's body on his as he whispers filthy things into his ear.

_"How much you want me to bend you over, fuck you senseless, and make you cum over and over and over until you can't see straight. Does my little boy want that?"_

At this point, Ken is turning into jelly under Justin's words. He is trying so hard to ignore the pleas of his now hard cock.

 _"Yes, sir. I want that so much."_ Ken softly moans, eyes fluttering closed, imagining what it would be like to have Justin throbbing inside his ass.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Justin sighs. _"but this is all you get for now, me whispering words into your ear. But don't worry, you have no idea how hard I get when I think about you,"_ Ken takes his hoodie off, breathing out in relief as the piece of clothing that was suffocating him is now stripped off of him and is sitting lonely on the floor.

 _"When I think about how hard and horny I make you, when I think about how easily I can make you cum"_ Justin moans. _"Try as I might, I could never hold back the pleasure I feel as I think about how my voice alone is already making your desperate cock throb. I bet you're already leaking precum. You dirty little thing, we haven't even started."_ He chuckles.

Ken looks down to see that Justin is indeed correct. He finds a wet spot on his boxers, proving him right.

_"I want you to take off your pants."_

Ken is quick to do so. His erection springs out as soon as he pulls his boxers down.

_"Does my little slut want to touch himself already?"_

_“Please…”_ Ken softly whispers.

 _"I think not."_ Upon hearing this, Ken lets out a groan. 

_"I want you to touch your neck. Feel how sensitive it has gotten."_ Ken shudders when he feels his soft fingers lightly brush over his neck.

 _"Move it across your collarbone, then down to your chest. I want you to pinch your nipple for me."_ Ken obliges before squeezing his nipple with his thumb and forefinger, feeling the sensitive bud instantly get hard.

_"Good boy. You're doing so well."_

While pinching his nipples, Ken's hand runs his fingers through his hair, then slowly moves down to the back of his neck, moving forward to his collarbones, then to his chest.

 _"Fuck, baby,"_ Justin moans. _"You sound so sexy like this. I'm so hard for you."_ Ken moans even louder for Justin's approval. 

_"You're loving your effect on me, aren't you, you little slut?"_ Justin chuckles. _"Now then, slowly drag your hand down your body, feel those soft thighs trembling for my touch."_

Ken tunes in to every word Justin says, hanging on to each one and desiring the next. He follows every order Justin gives him, as if his life depended on his obedience to his sir. He moves his hand all around his body until he reaches his balls, hot and heavy with the cum he will be shooting all over himself by the time Justin gives him the release he has been craving.

Or so he hoped.

 _"Uh-uh-uh,"_ Justin sing-songs as Ken almost touches his cock. _"not yet, my darling."_

 _"Just a little bit more, Ken. You've waited for days. Just a few more moments wouldn't hurt."_ Ken silently says to himself. 

_"Imagine my eyes on it,"_ Justin says, referring to Ken's erection. _"imagine my eyes feasting hungrily upon it, wanting to lick it, taste it, suck it."_

Ken's cock instantly twitched at the thought of Justin's mouth wrapped around it, his head bobbing up and down mercilessly.

 _"That got hard pretty easily, a bit of an exhibitionist, are we?"_ Justin lets out a knowing laugh. _"Now then, tease the tip of your cock with your thumb"_

 _"Fuck, finally. Thank you, sir."_ Ken says before immediately placing a finger on his wet slit, moaning loudly at how the sensitive skin feels under his own touch, missing this, missing how Justin's moans ring through his ears and wake his senses.

He is so glad that finally, after days of abstaining, knowing he will hear from his sir any time soon, he can finally touch himself to the sound of Justin's voice, like he has always been doing.

 _"Do you want to know what I'm doing right now, baby boy?"_ Justin whispers into Ken's ear.

_"Please, sir. I need to hear it."_

_"I'm taking out my hard, wet, cock, Stroking it to the thought of you, and just how dirty you are. You are such a dirty little boy, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, sir. Fuck- I'm such a dirty little boy for you. Only for you, sir."_ Ken cries out as he still continues lightly running his finger over his sensitive tip.

 _"Stroke that eager cock."_ Justin suddenly says.

As soon as Ken's hand started moving up and down his length, he can't help but scream. He missed the feeling of his own hand on his hard sex. He missed how amazing this felt. It's been a week since he last touched himself. He knew he was going to hear from Justin anytime soon, so he waited and hoped that his abstinence will get him a lot needier and that it will bring him immense pleasure when he touches himself again.

He's so thankful everything is falling into place.

 _"It’ll make me so happy to see how good I can make you feel, how much pleasure I'm giving you."_ Justin moans. _"I love hearing the sounds you make, those soft little moans, the shaky, heavy breathing. Fuck, It just turns me on to see the way you ache for me, bringing yourself closer and closer to orgasm, just by listening to my voice"_

Ken is now a whimpering, moaning mess. He loves how Justin knows exactly what he wants, and how his moans and his words are going straight to his cock.

 _"Fuck, baby."_ Justin moans. _"You feel so fucking good. Are you feeling this? Huh? Fuck, I wish I could be there with you, teasing your cum out of you with my hands, or my tongue."_ Justin's moans are getting a lot more desperate by the second.

Ken could only wish this goes on forever, that he can just keep on feeling the pleasure that his delicate hands bring while moving up and down his thick shaft. He badly wants to be that immersed in his own self indulgence that he is so willing to edge himself for hours on end if that means he gets to feel this pleasure for a long time.

" _Stroke yourself faster, baby boy. I can hear your slutty little moans and whimpers. Fuck, those sounds you make."_ Justin moans loudly. _"I'm so fucking hard for you, baby. Your moans are everything I want to hear right in this moment."_

Ken can already feel himself getting closer to the edge the faster he moves his hand.

 _"I love hearing your hand slide up and down your cock like the needy little slut you are. I bet you're extremely wet for me."_ Justin breathes out. "Come _on, baby. Moan for me. I want to hear how good I'm making you feel, because you,"_ Justin moans loudly. _"You make me feel fucking amazing. SHIT!! I'm so close, baby. Are you getting close too?"_

Ken wants to cum so bad but he's holding off because he needs Justin's permission to cum.

" _I'm so close, Justin-- Sir! I want to cum for you!"_ Ken cries out.

 _"Yes, baby. Just keep on fucking yourself. I'll tell you when to cum. Do you understand me?"_ Says Justin, voice deep and full of lust.

" _Yes, sir."_ Ken responds with a shaky voice.

 _"Yes sir..."_ Justin repeats. _"Good boy._

For what seems like ever, Ken kept on holding back for a bit then stroking, then holding back again, then stroking.

This went on for an antagonizing minute before Justin's loud but soft moans were suddenly replaced by high pitched screams.

_"Fuck! Baby! I--- Cum for me! Now! NOW! FUCK! AGH!"_

Ken came exactly the same time as Justin did, his hot load shooting all over himself in seven steady streaks.

Both Ken's and Justin's moans and screams are slowly dying down to heavy breathings and pants.

Ken is so glad that finally, after days and days of not touching himself, he has finally gotten the release that he has been desperate for all week. He is more than happy that Justin was with him during this whole experience.

 _"Thank you,"_ Justin says after one minute of heavy breathing and calming down _"For letting me help you cum. I hope this will keep you going for a few hours."_

_"If you need me again, well, I'm just right here."_

The moans and the voice that once consumed Ken's senses abruptly came to a halt as the audio file ended.

Ken lifted his phone to find that the pause button now turned back into the triangular play button, which he wanted to click again just because he wanted to hear Justin's voice the second time around.

After cleaning himself up, Ken leaves a heart on Justin, his favorite erotic voice actor's post, before slipping into the sheets and dozing off with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that wasn't the ending you wanted it to be AAAAJSDHDJHD
> 
> as a very new erotica writer, there are a lot of firsts for me and this is one of the many firsts that i wil come across throughout this whole journey; attempting to put into words one feels when they pleasure themselves. did i at least accurately describe it? 👉👈👉👈👉👈
> 
> OMG ALSO BTW I FINALLY MADE A TWITTER ACCOUNT!!! i saw that some of you guys were actually looking for me all over twitter so i decided to make a twitter account so that i can get to interact with you guys!! my usernsme is @_sunrisepeaches if you want to follow me on there <3
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading this, and simply for being here. there may only be a handful of you guys reading my work but every single one of you mean the world to me, really. 
> 
> thank you, again. i love you. <3


End file.
